


What We've Been Hiding-Secret Project and More!-alternative ending

by tooqueerforyou



Series: What We've Been Hiding-Secret Project And More! [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crack, Engagement, M/M, idk part of me wants tag this like it's a serious fic but its really not so idk, it had to happen okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooqueerforyou/pseuds/tooqueerforyou
Summary: Please go read the other one first and read my notes





	What We've Been Hiding-Secret Project and More!-alternative ending

“I still can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” Dan said, as he sat down next to Phil, smiling. Phil shrugged back at him.

"It’s time. But yeah, I understand how you feel.” Phil turned back to the camera after nodding at Dan.

“Hey guys! So, there’s something we need to tell you. We’ve been working on it for a long time-”

“I’m sorry, I think I’m the one who’s done most of the work, actually.” Dan interrupted, glaring at Phil playfully.

“Well, maybe. But it wouldn’t exist without me, so it’s both of us.” Phil said, trying not to get distracted. “Many of you have guessed that we have a secret project in the works, which we do, but we’re going to talk about that later. First, we have something to tell you.” Phil said, his heart fluttering with nerves and excitement.

“I should add, that we’re only doing this because we’re tired of the rumors, and the theories, and the questions-”

“You’re only mad because I was the one with the secret wife, not you.” Phil said smugly. Dan rolled his eyes, and turned back to the camera, before lifting his left hand, a thin ring with black stones clearly visible. Phil was beaming. It was then that Dan’s hand went to his hairline, pulling back to remove what was now obviously a wig, and then peeling off his skin, a green scaly texture underneath. He rubbed his eyes, what was previously brown turning yellow, with pointed pupils.

 _“That feels so much better.”_ Someone who we previously knew as Dan said, his voice decidedly more hissy. He looked at Phil, who seemed entirely unfazed. _“Your turn.”_ Phil nodded and raised his left hand, a matching ring to Dan’s but with turquoise stones apparent. He pulled his wig off, unrolling what must be a mask? We honestly have no idea. His skin has the same green scaly texture, covering their entire heads for both of them. He rubbed his eyes and they turned entirely black, whites completely gone.

 _“It really does feel better. Like I can breathe again.”_ His voice was now much lower. They both looked back to the camera. _“We are going to assimilate you. The ‘phandom’ was a ruse to get devoted followers. The change has already begun. It is too late to stop it.”_

The screen glitched, static showing for a second, before it goes to black. Then, a picture comes up of two green, scaly hands with claws, wearing rings we almost forgot about, with a caption.

_**Y o u w i l l j o i n u s** _

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weird sense of humor guys


End file.
